Teenage Rebel
by AryaTyrell
Summary: There's always something happening in Terra Nova; dinosaur attacks, Sixers, Commander Taylor's rages. But what happens in times of peace? A series of one shots.
1. Spray Paint

**Here we go. Starting a new multi-chapter... :) By the way, since I'm so freaking lazy, if I don't update a story within 5 days then review that story of PM me telling me so. I'm buried alive in homework nowadays and there's just no time to make new chapters D: BUT now there will be... hopefully in the not-so-distant future.**

**PS: This story contains some of my OC, Lily Gillan. Since she's an OC here's some background on her: her mom's a doctor, which is how she and Josh met, and it's how she got called to Terra Nova. She's also Josh's best friend. And you know how I get when a guy and a girl are best friends... ;) **

* * *

><p>"Okay, so... blue or black?" Josh held up the cans for Lily to see.<p>

"Dunno. Flip a coin," Lily said absently, spraying lime green onto a sample paper. "Why do you want to use spray paint to paint your room, anyway?" she asked. "That's a mess waiting to happen."

"Be_cause,_ Lily, it's quicker and easier to use spray paint than have me manually paint something," Josh said. He sighed. Girls. So narrow-minded. "Hey, check this out." He picked up a can of fluorescent pink. "I wonder if the color actually looks like this." He went to spray it on one of the sample papers.

"Wait, Josh, don't-!" Lily started, but too late. The can sprayed pink alright- but directly on to Josh's face. Luckily, he'd closed his eyes and mouth before the paint hit. Josh opened his eyes and touched his face. His hand came back pink.

"The nozzle's turned the wrong way," Lily finished in a small voice.

A small silence engulfed them. Then, Josh's surprised face turned into a more familiar mischievous smile.

"Tag!" he said, spraying a small spot of pink on Lily's shoulder.

"Hey!" Lily shrieked, twisting to see the bright pink spot on her sweater. She reached for a can of blue paint. Josh started backing up, his face lit up with smiles. Then he turned on his heel and ran.

"Hey!" Lily shouted again. "You come back here!" she yelled, but she was laughing at the same time. Several people in the aisle looked at them, with expressions like _What the hell?_ and _Oh, teenagers. _

"Tag!" Lily said, spraying his hair with pink as she darted past him. She swiveled around and started jogging backwards, just to get a view of her handiwork.

"Oh, it's on," Josh said, and shook a blue can, the marble clinking against the metal insides.

* * *

><p>That was how Josh went home drenched head to toe in paint. Lily tagged along, and together they looked as though they had been dipped in the rainbow and been left to dry. There were spots of green here and there, and blue dotted Lily's hair. Josh's pink face added to the humility.<p>

Soon they found themselves standing outside the Shannon's front door. "You go in first," Lily said hurriedly. Elisabeth was an absolute neat freak and would fly off the handle if she saw them.

"No, you go," Josh said.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Lily offered.

He complied, and he lost.

"Go on," Lily said.

Josh opened the door and walked in sideways, as though he had a large pole shoved up his backside."Oh, for heaven's sake," Lily huffed, and shoved him inside.

It turned out that the rest of the Shannons were seated in the living room, talking and generally being a family, when they walked in. Everyone fell over laughing at the sight of them, even Elisabeth. Josh recounted the story, Lily chiming in with details.

"...And that's how it happened," he concluded fifteen minutes later.

Jim tried to sit up. "How did you manage that, son? Did you even look at the can?" More laughter.

Josh's ears turned red, but it was hard to tell, what with the pink paint. "All the sides look the same, okay? It's not my fault!"

"Oh, wait till Mark hears this!" Maddy said, and scurried off.

Josh moaned. "I'm going to take a shower..."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Like? Love? Hate? (I hope not) <strong>

**Reviews are love. XX. **


	2. Truth or Dare

**I'm back with another installment of awesomeness!... :) **

**PS: In this world, KARA DOES NOT EXIST. So, when you send a strongly worded review or PM to me saying that 'Josh can't date anyone in Terra Nova he has a girlfriend in 2149 duhhh' you will be laughed at by me, because I clearly stated this in chapter 2. So there. Not saying anyone has sent me these things yet, but just wanna make it clear... :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Dang it! Fox foiled my plan to steal Terra Nova AGAIN! *Grumbles quietly* Then I asked if I could just have Josh and they merely glared at me. **

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mark. Truth... or dare?" Skye asked in her best Dracula voice.<p>

"Uhh... dare," Mark said. He instantly regretted it. Knowing Skye, she'd probably try to make him shove a barge pole up Commander Taylor's ass.

Skye grinned deviously, making Mark gulp and begin to sweat. She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Alright, I dare you to kiss Maddy."

Mark's eyes widened beyond belief. He looked over at Maddy to see her reaction; her face mirrored his. Lily didn't even want to play in the first place, but she was dragged out by a Skye outside, screaming at her to put down her books and join the gang.

Maddy moved her gaze to Mark, who looked incredibly nervous. He gulped and put on a shaky smile. "Pucker up, butter cup."

Maddy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the comment, and ignored the quiet snickers from Josh and Lily in the background.

Both leaned in very slowly until their lips were a centimeter away. It stayed like this for a moment, until Mark finally moved in and gave her a quick peck.

They pulled away with matching blushes painted on their cheeks. Mark cleared his throat and looked up at everyone. "My turn! Alright, Josh, truth or dare?"

Josh smirked. He got this. "Truth."

"Okay, ummm... if you could date anyone here, who would it be?"

Skye, who was drawing patterns in the dirt, instantly looked up.

"Can you ask me something else?" Josh asked.

"Nope."

"Fine." Then he muttered something incomprehensible.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that," Mark said, cupping a hand around his ear. "Who?"

"Can I just tell you?"

"Alright, alright," Mark rolled his eyes. Josh leaned in and whispered the name.

"Holy SHIT man! Seriously?" Mark's eyes widened as they moved apart.

"You _better _not tell!" Josh said. "Pinky promise?" he held out his pinky like a child.

"Pink promise," Mark agreed, and they linked pinkies.

Lily rolled her eyes. Because pinky promises were just the strongest vow you could ever make.

* * *

><p><strong>SO. Who do you think Josh wants to date?... ;) <strong>

**Reviews are love! XX. **


	3. Family Photo

**Landon Liboiron... *drools* **

**Oh! Hey there, didn't see you. So as of now, I'm only writing light and funny episodes, but every now and then I'll have a serious, angsty, passionate chapter. Yeah? Yeah! **

**Happy reading :) **

* * *

><p>It was a very hectic afternoon in the Shannon household. Cries of "I can't find my tie!" (Jim), "My hair looks like shite." (Elisabeth), "Mommy, have you seen Bobby the dinosaur?" (Zoe), "Dad, can I use your cologne?" (Josh), and best of all: "Josh, quit hogging the hair dryer, I'm not done with it yet! Mom, Dad, I just can't go out there, not like this! What if Mark sees me? I look like a whale right now!" (Maddy) were echoing throughout the tiny house with surprising volume. People were darting in and out of rooms, hurriedly tucking in shirts or brushing hair.<p>

All this trouble for a family picture.

"Josh, you said Lily was on her way?" Elisabeth said as Josh passed by his parent's bedroom.

"Um."

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Elisabeth shrieked.

"I didn't forget?"

"Rrrggh!" Elisabeth threw a mascara bottle at him. "Go and pick her up _this instant, _Josh!"

"Okay, okay!" Josh raised his hands in defense and walked away.

He squinted as he stepped out into the sunlight, the brightness temporarily blinding him. He got strange looks from passerby and managed a wave. He couldn't blame them, though; who wore fancy white collared shirts and dress pants in a place like Terra Nova?

Best thing about Terra Nova? Everything was located in one place. Josh reached Lily's house in less than ten minutes.

"He-llo, Mr. Fancy!" Lily exclaimed when she opened the door. "Right out of GQ."

"Ha, ha," Josh rolled his eyes. GQ- ugh. "Yeah, so my mom wants you to be in our family picture. Can you come over real quick?"

"But I'm not a Shannon..."

Josh laughed. "Are you kidding? You've known me and my family since you were born and you practically live at my house. As far as we're concerned, you're a Shannon."

Lily digested this thought. "Okay... so, my name has now changed to Lily Gillan-Shannon." She paused. "Ugh, sounds like I got married to one of you. Let me go change, I'll be out in five." She darted back into the house, not bothering to close the door.

Josh followed her inside, knowing she wouldn't care either way. He'd always liked the Gillan's house- it always smelled like flowers, and since Lily was an only child, the atmosphere was actually quite peaceful. Pictures were dotted along the house here and there. They were mostly photos of the Gillans over the years. Josh looked at them for what felt like the hundredth time, and, as always, compared the one with a male member to the one without. His smile faded- that year, when Lily was five, her father had passed away. Lily didn't remember much, and nor did he. When they were growing up, Lily often called Jim "Uncle Dad" for this reason.

And then there were some miscellaneous pictures that sat on tabletops here and there. Some of them were from Lily's photography classes, while some were ordinary shots of them making stupid faces. Sigh. Those were the good old days.

"Okay, let's gooo!" Lily declared, marching from her room. Her dress was a simple flowery prairie dress, but its effect was good. She grabbed his arm and they flew back to the Shannon house.

"There you are!" Jim said, obviously relieved. "My lovely wife as almost to the brink of killing us all," he joked loudly so Elisabeth could hear.

"Yes! I had the knife ready and everything!" Elisabeth shouted back from the bathroom.

Jim chuckled. "Well, she decided on a few inside and a few outside and then we'll be done."

A 'few inside and a few outside' didn't come nearly as close to what Elisabeth actually had in mind. She did a whole family shot inside, then pictures of everyone individually, and _then_ the children together, and finally Jim and Elisabeth themselves. And then the entire process was repeated outside.

"Oh, my God," Lily moaned when she walked back to her house. "Josh, I appreciate the thought and everything, but next time, _don't _tell me when your family is taking next year's pictures. I think I lost the ability to smile."

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. This kind of thing happens every year at my house when my mom just declares that we <em>must <em>take Christmas pictures. **

**Reviews are love! :) XX. **


	4. The Game of Life

**AHHHH! I just got back from a Taylor Swift concert, and she just ROCKED MY SOCKS OFF! Bad news, though: I have now lost the ability to speak. D: **

**STALKER CHICK ALERT! Last night I watched _"The Howling: Reborn"_****and let me tell you that movie is COMPLETE crap. Basic summary: Nerdy boy gets girl who tries to screw him at every opportunity she gets. Boy turns into werewolf. Crazy shit happens. The end. But guess what? Nerdy boy was Landon Liboiron. ;) **

* * *

><p>"Alright! My turn!" Skye said gleefully as she spun the colorful wheel. "Nine," she declared, and counted her car down the board. "I'm getting married!" She smiled and pulled a blue peg and placed it next to the pink peg in her car. "I'll name him Bob." She settled back in her seat, feeling quite pleased with herself.<p>

Maddy spun the wheel next. Two. "'Give up $1500 for life insurance,'" she read off the board. She passed the money to Skye, who put it in the bank. Everyone turned to Lily, who got a five, which gave her... one child.

"Dammit," Lily said, picking up a pink peg.

"Hey, no! We are NOT having a girl!" Josh intervened. He slapped her hand away and gave her a blue peg. "Here you go."

"Who said you were the father?" she asked, but she took the blue peg anway. "Last I checked, my husband's name was Bruce."

"You got divorced and married me," Josh replied, spinning the wheel. "Twins. Cool," he made to get two pegs.

"Uh, no. We are _so _not having twins!"

"The Game of Life says so," Josh proclaimed haughtily.

"Lily does _not _say so. We already have one kid and you decided to abort the girl and get a boy!"

"Well, I'm the man in this relationship."

"Yes... this fictional, never-actually-going-to-happen relationship..." Lily muttered.

"You know, guys," Skye said cheerfully, "I'm glad we're friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Me + friends + Game of Life = this. <strong>

**Reviews are love! XX. **


	5. Laundry

**This chapter is co-credited with my friends Hana and Dave, lovveee you! **

**So today I was feeling VERY lovey-dovey, so here is this... thing. **

* * *

><p>Lily sighed, leaning against the wall of the laundry room. She had decided it was time to do her laundry (she wouldn't let anyone, not even her mother, near her clothing) and she had regrettably forgotten to bring something to entertain herself with. She closed her eyes, deciding to get in some relaxation time and forget about Sixers and dinosaurs for just a minute. She slowly drifted to the rhythmic sound of the washer. Before she knew it, she was asleep.<p>

"Uh uh, uh uh, can't touch this. Nananana –" Josh stopped and nearly dropped his basket of dirty clothes at the surprising sight of Lily. He set the clothing basket on one of the nearby washers and inspected her, debating on whether to wake her or not. Eventually, he shrugged and decided her leave her as is.

"Uh uh, uh uh, hammer time!" He threw his clothes into one of the washers carelessly, not bothering to measure out the laundry detergent before putting it in. He closed the lid and turned the timer all the way, deciding that would get his clothes the cleanest.

He went to sit over by Lily, but kept some distance so as not to wake her up. He glanced over at her every now and again, studying her delicate frame. He noticed how her hair had fallen in her face, creating quite an adorable illusion to her.

He shook his head at his thoughts. _Heh, Lily being adorable…riiiiight. _

He glanced over at her again. He couldn't help but think it again, despite his conscience's protests. He gazed as her chest slowly rose and fell with her steady breaths, and he was so entranced that he jumped when he heard the dryer go off. He turned toward it, his brow furrowed as he stood up.

"Funny, I don't remember putting anything in here…" Josh opened the door and peered in, instantly recognizing the clothing as Lily's. He chuckled to himself and looked over at the girl, who was still sound asleep.

"Well, she _is_ asleep. I could just fold these for her!" He scooped up all of the freshly cleaned articles and walked over to the open space, letting them fall to the ground. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the chaos, picking up the first shirt.

Josh reached behind him for the last pieces, but they felt too... small. "What the?..."

It was underwear.

"Oh, gross!" Josh exclaimed, tossing it into the basket without bothering to fold it. He swiveled around to see the remaining pile, and it was _all..._ feminine undergarments. Josh sighed and blew a puff of air. He'd rather go another round of OTG than do this.

Just as he was picking up the next item, a voice from the shadows startled him.

"Josh, what the HELL are you doing?"

He looked up to see one angry Lily Gillan, looking as though she would gouge his eyes out any second. His face turned bright red. "Uh... it's not what it looks like! I was just being the nice friend that I am, taking care of your laundry so you wouldn't have to wake up, and that just so happened to be with it!" His hands flew around wildly as he tried to make his point.

"Whatever," Lily said, swiftly bending down and grabbing her things. Why hadn't she berated him yet? He _had _invaded her privacy and touched all her clothes, which was _not _acceptable if you were Lily. No one touches her things. She shook her head to clear all thoughts of Josh and picked up her basket, leaning it on her hip. Lily started down the hall, but stopped and turned around halfway through.

"And Josh?" she called.

"Yeah?" His head poked out the door to the laundry room.

"_Never_ let me catch you touching my things again."

* * *

><p><strong>I hate folding my laundry. :P <strong>

**Reviews are love! XX. **


	6. Father to Son

**Special thanks to Hana and Dave, you guys rock my socks! :)**

**Guys, I'm sorry if it's too fast. I. Can't. Resist! I'm a hopeless romantic, after all... **

* * *

><p>Josh watched Lily dance around out in the yard, hanging her clothes on a clothesline. After the whole laundry incident the week before, she refused to dry her laundry using the machines, and settled for the "good old natural way," as she called it. Several people stared at her as they walked by, but she didn't seem to be fazed by it. He admired her for that.<p>

"Hey," Jim said to his son. Josh looked up from the window to see his father grinning at him.

"Uh, hey. How was work?"

Jim shrugged. "Same old, same old. Taylor being Taylor. Nothing special." Suddenly he turned businesslike. "Enough about his, how's you and Lily?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Josh said flatly, returning his gaze back outside.

"You may be able to hide it from the others, but not me. I'm trained to notice everything, remember?" Jim chuckled and playfully punched his son's shoulder. "Come on, out with it."

"Okay, but this is just between us, alright?"

"Of course."

Josh sighed. "I don't know, Dad... for a while now I've been feeling kind of... different around her."

"Go on," Jim said, genuinely interested.

"I can't explain it. It's like the world's in black and white and she's in color." He glanced out the window again and saw Lily having a conversation with Skye. "Why haven't I noticed it before?" he said, not taking his eyes from the window. "I've known her for years; why now?" Skye said something outside and Lily looked at the window again. Josh quickly looked away.

"Maybe you were just afraid," Jim mused.

"Afraid?"

"Some people are like that," Jim shrugged. "Afraid to fall in love. Afraid that they're going to rejected, that it's not going to work out." He shook his head. "Love doesn't work like that. You have to be completely comfortable with that person, no matter what. You have to trust them with anything, everything. And, you have to know them like the back of your hand."

Josh was silent for a moment.

"And yes, that applies to you and Lily, if that's what you're wondering," Jim added. "You know- you should tell her."

Josh came back to Earth with an unpleasent bump. "Excuse me?"

"Why not? It'll be the best choice you'll ever make, I promise," Jim's eyes twinkled. "It was the best choice _I _ever made, anyway. Damn Malcolm would have married your mother, and you'd have been stuck with him."

"Yeah. So... I should tell her? What, now?" he tugged at the blue guitar pick necklace around his neck.

Jim gave him a look that said, _Well, duh._

Josh smiled. Maybe it _was _time to take the plunge.


	7. Fake Tanner

**Guys, I'm so sorry if I'm rushing Josh and Lily. I have soooo many cute things planned for when they start dating! Please bear with me on this. :) Because of my impatience, I've decided to delay some romance between them for a few chapters. **

**By-the-way, my friend Hana officially named me "Mrs. Liboiron" because I'm so obssessed with Landon that it's freaking her out. **

**SEVERAL MILLION VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL OF YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME! **

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Josh came stomping into the living room, where everyone else was positioned on the couch.<p>

There was instant laughter. Skye and Lily were laughing the hardest of all.

"Okay, who decided to switch my body wash with a fake tanner!"

"First you come in with a pink face, and now you're orange?" Maddy asked when she had calmed down a little. "Honestly, Josh, I think you're going colorblind."

"Lily, did you switch them?" Josh asked angrily, ignoring Maddy completely.

"Aw, why do you always blame me?" Lily asked innocently.

"Lily you've got a ten second headstart before I come after you."

"But Josh-"

"One."

"But-"

"Two."

Lily was out the door, and Josh on her tail right after, counting already forgotten. The room burst into giggling once more.

"You know..." Skye said when everyone calmed down. "Maybe Lily wasn't the guilty one this time."

And she pulled a bottle of fake tanner from behind her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. That did just happen. <strong>

**Reviews are love! XX. **

**-Love from Mrs. Liboiron :)**


	8. Bleah!

**~Story Updates!~ Okay, so I have officially retired from my Big Time Rush and Teen Titans, and I probably won't finish the ones I didn't finish. I haven't updated my Harry Potter for a while, but I've been meaning to, I really have. "The Story of a Girl," will be updated tomorrow, and "My Immortal With Commentary," might be updated today. And as for my Star Wars, I've completely given up on that one.**

**RANDOM NOTE: I'm watching Doctor Who at the moment, and Rory's little ponytail is fucking stupid. **

* * *

><p>The bell over the door tinkled. Lily groaned; a customer. Another fucking customer.<p>

"Hi! Welcome to the disgusting, stuffy, and ridiculously expensive clothes shop that's known as Nova Fashions. Pissed off employee speaking, how can I help you?" Lily asked flatly without looking up from her book. It was her usual routine for greeting people.

"Lily! You can't talk like that to the customers!" Skye said, appalled. Lily looked up at her friend.

"Pshh, like you wouldn't. I hate this place."

"Well, anyway, I came to confirm you were going to the ball."

"What ball?"

"The Christmas Ball, you dope."

"Ohhhhh..." light dawned on Lily. "The Christmas Ball they always hold in the middle of November? Sorry, can't make it."

"No no, it's on the thirtieth of November Lils, you can make it!" Skye said excitedly.

"No, I can't. I have a deadline on the thirtieth..." Lily lied, eyes straying back to the page.

"But we don't have to be there until at least eight!" Skye wheedled. "You could even come at nine if it was easier, you'd just miss the drinks reception first. It's on a Friday night, Lily, they can't expect you to work late on a Friday."

"I don't even have a date, Skye."

"Josh can take you."

"You're funny." Lily made a face.

"Oh, come on, Lily! Open your eyes! The guy's head over heels with you." Skye said, leaning on the counter.

"Right, and I'm a dinosaur."

"Bleah!" Skye stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well... bleah!" Lily did the same.

"I'm still buying you a ticket."

"Okay, but I'm not going to use it."

"Like fun you won't," Skye said over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

"Bleah!" Lily threw at her as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Skye. <strong>

**Reviews are love! XX. **

**Mrs. Liboiron out. **


	9. Dress Shopping

**Ugh. I have a freaking 70% in my science class because stupid ass Mrs. Lawrence _never ever ever tells us when things are due! _Every day she's just like, "Okay, your reports are due today" and we're just like, "WTF? It's due today?" Practically half the class is failing cause of this -.- **

**On a brighter note, my school's having a Rennaisance (sp?) Fair on Friday, and there's gonna be lots of dances and live scenes from "Twelfth Night," the play we've been studying. I'm performing Act V, Scene I in front of the ENTIRE GRADE! :O The best part is I get an automatic 100 on my Shakespeare test and I get to skip my Language Arts class to "practice." ;) **

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is the last one, I promise, girls!" Maddy called as her bra was sent flying over the changing room door.<p>

Lily and Skye groaned and collapsed onto their chairs again.

"You said that an hour ago," Skye complained, kicking off her shoes and massaging her swollen ankles.

"Yeah, but I mean it this time. I have a really good feeling about his dress."

"You said _that _an hour ago, too," Lily grumbled, resting her head back on the chair and closing her eyes.

"Don't you go falling asleep on me now," Skye warned Lily, and her eyes instantly shot open.

Evil Skye had convinced them to go dress shopping that day for the ball. Lily and Skye found their dresses in the first shops, but Maddy had dragged them to every boutique in the colony and Skye and Lily were exhausted, irritated and extremely fed up. Whatever excitement they had felt for the ball had been drained from their systems as Maddy tried on dress after dress. And if Lily heard Maddy's irritating squeals one more time, she would...

"Oooh, I love it!" Maddy shrieked.

"Okay, here's the plan," Skye whispered to Lily. "If she walks out of there looking like a meringue pie sitting on a bicycle pump we are going to tell her she looks beautiful."

"Oh, Skye, we can't do that!" Lily giggled.

"Oooh, wait till you see!" Maddy shrieked again.

"On second thought..." Lily looked at Skye miserably.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes," Skye groaned unenthusiastically.

"Ta-da!" She stepped out of the dressing room and Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's so beautiful on you!" gushed the sales assistant who had been hovering nearby.

"Oh, stop it!" Maddy cried. "You've liked every single one of them."

Lily looked at Skye uncertainly and tried not to laugh at the look on her face; she looked like someone had passed gas.

"Oh, do you like it?" Maddy squealed.

"Yes," Skye said flatly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Mark will be happy when he dances with me?" Maddy even practiced ballroom dancing just so the girls could imagine it.

"Yes," Skye repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's worth the money?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, but does it make my butt look enormous?"

"Yes."

Lily looked at Skye startled, realizing she wasn't even listening to the questions anymore.

"Oh, but are you sure?" Maddy carried on, obviously not listening to the answers.

"Yes."

"So will I get it?"

Lily half-expected the sales assistant to start jumping up and down with excitement screaming "Yessss!" but she managed to contain herself.

"No!" Lily interrupted before Skye said yes again.

"No?" Maddy asked.

"No," Lily confirmed.

"Do you not like it?"

"No."

"Is it because it makes me look fat?

"No."

"Do you not think Mark will like it?"

"No."

"Do you think it's worth the money, though?"

"No."

"Oh." She turned to face Skye. "Do you agree with Lily?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I trust you two," Maddy said, taking a last look at herself in the mirror. "To be honest I wasn't really that keen on it myself."

Skye sighed and put her shoes back on. "Okay, Maddy, you said that was the last one. Let's go get something to eat before I drop dead."

"No, I meant it was the last dress I would try on in _this _shop. There's loads more shops to go to."

"No way!" Lily protested. "Maddy, I am starving to death and at this stage all the dresses are beginning to look the same to me. I need a break."

"Oh, okay then, we'll get something to eat," Maddy said, disappointed, and headed back into the changing room.

The three of them trudged into The Doctor's Cafe and managed to grab their usual spot by the window.

"So tell us about the little episode with Josh and your laundry," Skye said, stuffing her face with the club sandwich.

Lily sighed. "I fell asleep, and then Josh comes along and decides to fold my laundry, which is nice and everything, except I caught him handling my panties." She made a face.

Maddy spewed water everywhere, laughing. Skye snorted into her sandwich."Josh trying to get a feel, huh?" Skye giggled as Maddy mopped up her mess.

"That's as close to second base he'll ever get," Lily agreed.

"So has Josh asked you yet?" Skye prodded for information.

"Asked me to what?"

"The ball!"

"Do mine ears decieve me? Josh Shannon, my brother, is trying to ask you, Lily Gillan, to the ball?" Maddy asked, her eyebrows raising higher with every word.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, it's just a little remark that I made that Skye blew way out of proportion."

"She said, 'I don't have a date,' and I said, 'Josh can take you,'" Skye filled Maddy in.

"Wow," Maddy mouthed.

"Skye, he is _not _going to ask me. Now shut your face and eat your sandwich." Lily snapped.

"Oooh, touchy," Skye grinned.

"Anyway, who said he even liked me to begin with? He's my best friend, for crying out loud. There's no hope of a relationship between us," Lily said, stabbing at a crouton in her salad.

"Well, we can always hope, can't we?" Maddy teased.

"Yes. Josh told me himself that he'd like to marry you and have your babies," Skye said matter-of-factly.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah," Skye admitted. "Oh!" She squealed suddenly, reaching for her purse. "I have something to show you! You know how I told you my mom's pregnant?"

The girls nodded.

"Well... we got the ultrasound today!" Skye proudly held up the small photo.

"Where is it?" Lily asked, frowning.

"There," Skye pointed out the area.

"Whoa! That's one big boy," Lily exclaimed, moving the picture closer to her face.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Lily, that's a leg, you fool, we don't know the sex yet."

"Oh," Lily blushed.

"Well congratulations, Skye, it looks like you're going to have a little alien for a sibling," Maddy said. She glanced out the window. "Hey!" she yelled, causing them to jump.

"What?"

Maddy pointed out the window. "I can't believe I never noticed that shop over there! Drink up quick and we'll go there next," she said excitedly as her eyes darted hungrily from dress to dress.

Both girls groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping's fun, but not when Maddy takes you. <strong>

**Shoutout to my mommy for reading and reviewing all my chapters! Lovveee you! :) Her screenname is thedoctorisdying. **

**Reviews are love! XX. **


	10. Starry Night

**Guess who's ba-ack?... **

**God, I SO wanted to go back on what I said in Chapter 2 and have Kara exist again. It would fit in so well with the story! But if I did that, Josh wouldn't be able to... well, you'll see. ;) **

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Lily asked Josh, her eyebrow raised.<p>

Josh turned to her and smiled. "Because it's fun! I can point out like, every one."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked back up at the dark glittering vault of stars, searching for any familiar shape in the twinkling lights. She had never really been into the whole constellation thing, and she was a bit surprised that Josh was.

Josh nudged her and pointed up at the sky. "See, there's the Big Dipper! That's an easy one to spot, though."

She followed his finger and soon saw the image of a spoon-like shape, resembling a squarish pan. Lily nodded. "I see it." She had to admit, she was kind of enjoying this. It was a peaceful night and the whole sky seemed to be like a 'Where's Waldo?' book. "What else?"

Josh rubbed his chin. "Well, there's Andromeda," he pointed out.

She looked out, but she knew it was pointless since she didn't know its shape. "Which one?"

"Here, it goes like this..." Josh took her hand and traced the outline in the air. A tingle raced down Lily's spine.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's a girl!"

"Yeah. In Greek mythology she was a princess. Chained to a rock by her own parents, just waiting for a sea monster to eat her," Josh explained.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she got too many F's on her report card or something. Anyway, this guy, Perseus-" he pointed at the sky, traacing the outline- "was just walking by and saw her. She was the most beautiful princess he'd ever seen. Andromeda told him to leave, because the sea monster was coming. He didn't though. He was already in love with her. So when the monster came, Perseus stabbed it in the mouth with his sword."

"Ouch." Lily winced.

"And then, all of Andromeda's suitors, who were too cowardly to save her, came running back to her, claiming her as their bride," Josh continued. But Perseus knew she was the one. He petrified them with the head of Medusa."

"Wow."

There was a very pregnant pause.

"You know, you remind me of him. Perseus," Lily said.

"Me?" Josh turned to look at her.

"You and Perseus... you do anything for love. You said Perseus petrified the suitors because he wanted Andromeda. Remember Amber?"

Josh flushed. "Yes." Amber was a girl who he'd once liked in middle school, way back in 2149.

"You obsessed over her, and day after day I'd have to hear you rant on and on about her. You had English class with her for two years and she never gave you a second thought. But you still didn't stop. You put flowers in her locker, send her love notes, asked her to the dance..." Lily shook her head. "You were one crazy little tinkler back then."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. Although he was cool and calm on the outside, on the inside his mind and heart were racing.

_Go on, ask her to the ball! _his heart urged.

_Nah, I shouldn't... wouldn't that be a bit too forward? _his brain replied.

_Oh, bullshit! Hurry up and get it over with. It's the perfect time! At night, the stars are shining, and you're talking about how you'd do anything for love. Go on, get her before someone else does! _

_Oh, but... what if she says no? _

_But what if she says yes? _

"Well, I'd better get going," Lily said, snapping Josh back to reality. "My mom will kill me if I broke curfew."

Lily was about a yard away when Josh finally acted.

"Wait, Lily!" he called, running after her."I was wondering if- if-"

"If?..."

"Wangoballwime?" Why did he have to go red now, _why?_

"Um, what?" Lily asked. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I was wondering if you- if you wanted to go to the Christmas ball with me," Josh repeated, starting to sweat.

Lily stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Finally she said, "Seven-thirty. Don't be late." Then she turned her back on him and continued walking to her house.

Josh let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A goofy smile worked its way to his mouth. "Yes!"

* * *

><p>Josh practically skipped inside his house. He skated past his parents in the living room to the kitchen and helped himself to some water, smiling into his glass.<p>

"What're you so happy about?" Jim asked.

"Oh, nothing," Josh smiled, going to his room.

Jim grinned at his wife. "He must have just asked out Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. It sounded so much better in my head, though. <strong>

**Reviews are love! XX.**

**Mrs. Liboiron out. **


	11. Ours

**This chapter is so sugary sweet that it makes me cry to read it. I'm just that much of a hopeless romantic. **

* * *

><p>"A-ha!" Skye hooted. "You SO owe me!"<p>

They were sitting outside on the porch with Maddy. Lily had called an emergency meeting to discuss the previous night's events.

"What did I tell you? I knew it! I knew it!" Skye said, giddy from Lily's news. "Say it!"

"Okay, you were right and I was wrong for once. Shut up," Lily said, but she was still smiling. Everything pleased her now that Josh had finally asked her to the ball.

"Miss 'There is no hope of a relationship between us,'" Maddy giggled.

Lily rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, Maddy. We're not _dating. _We're just going to the ball together, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Skye smirked. "Maybe fit in a little kissing at 'couples dance'..."

Lily whacked Skye on her arm, blushing furiously. "I'm not going to kiss him!" she exclaimed.

"Says who? We might play Spin the Bottle," Maddy said.

"Or he might get caught up during the slow dance and then..." Skye puckered up. "Well, you can guess from there," she cackled.

"You guys are worse than my mom," Lily said, disgusted. "You should have seen her. '_Ohmigod! Lily! You have a boyfriend! Aaaah!_'" She rolled her eyes. "Josh isn't my boyfriend!" she said in reply to the looks on Skye and Maddy's faces.

"Yet," Maddy said.

"What do you mean, yet? It's just a freaking dance. That's all. Just a few hours spent together with everyone else. No big deal."

"Whatever you say," Skye singsonged.

"Oh my God, here he comes," Lily moaned, and ran inside.

"Hey Josh!" Skye called, waving.

"Oh, hey, Skye," he said. "Have any of you guys seen Lily?"

Skye and Maddy smirked at each other. "Well, actually... she saw you coming and ran inside."

"Wha-?"

And at that moment, Lily's face appeared in the window. She'd looked out to see if the coast was clear, but that was a big mistake.

"Hey, Skye, got a pen on you?" Josh asked.

"Uh, yeah. Here." She gave it to him. He scrawled on a crumpled piece of paper: _Why are you afraid? _and pressed it on the window.

Lily darted away after she read the message. A few seconds later she came back: _Nervous, I guess. _

_Don't be. _

_But they keep teasing me. _

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks and things that shine, and that makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours. _

Lily smiled. That was her favorite song.

_Thanks. _

_Cool. So come out now, I'm running out of space. _

A few seconds later she appeared at the door, smiling shyly.

"So- up for a walk?" Josh asked.

"Sure," Lily said, who was positively glowing in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I think he's her boyfriend now," Maddy said, watching them walk away.

Skye put a hand over her heart as Josh took Lily's hand. "Life is better than cable these days."

* * *

><p><strong>The song lyrics were from "Ours" by Taylor Swift. I absolutely ADORE that song! <strong>

**Reviews are love! XX. **


	12. Meet the Family

**Extra long chapter for you guys. Mrs. Liboiron loves you! **

**PS: Michaela, Jacqueline is so you! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Josh, are you doing anything tonight?" Lily asked him.<p>

He looked up from his game of checkers with Zoe. "No, why?"

"My mom's organizing dinner tonight so the whole family can 'meet' you," Lily rolled her eyes.

"But they already know me."

"Okay, I don't understand how my mother's brain works either. So are you coming?"

"Guess I'll have to," he shrugged, going back to the board. "So who's going?"

"My whole family," Lily made a face.

"Did I mention that I'm going to the dentist to have all my teeth pulled out? Sorry, I can't make it."

"I know, I know, I said the same thing to her too. But we haven't all been together for ages. When's the last time you saw Richard and Meredith?"

"Oh, good old Dick," Josh chuckled at their nickname for him. "King me," he added to Zoe. "So when you say the whole family, you mean...?"

"Yes, Richard and Meredith are bringing my adorable little niece, Jake and Hannah you'll be happy to see, Jacqueline-"

"God forbid," Josh murmured, taking one of Zoe's pieces.

"-my mom, and me of course, and you _will _be there."

Josh groaned. As much as he moaned about Lily's... eccentric family, they both had always had a great relationship with her brother Jake. Mrs. Gillan always called them her 'two little elves' because they were always up to some kind of mischief. Jake was similar to Lily in looks and personality, and Josh considered him to be the most normal of the Gillans. Hannah Moore, Jake's girlfriend of seven years, was also inducted into the Gillans.

Jacqueline was a whole different kettle of fish together. Josh and Lily were convinced that she was from planet Jacqueline, population: one. Jacqueline had the looks of her father, dark hair and long legs. She also had various tattoos and piercings on her body from her travels around the world back in 2149. A tattoo for every country, her mother used to joke. A tattoo for every man, Lily and Josh were convinced. Lily hadn't seen her sister for a while, since she had recently gone on a "mission" (that was what she called it) OTG.

Of course this carry-on was frowned upon by the eldest of the family, Richard (or Dick as he was known to Josh and Lily). Richard had come to Terra Nova on the tenth pilgramage. He was born with the serious illness of being an eternal old man. His life revolved around rules and regulations and obedience. When he was younger he had one friend and they had a fight when they were ten, so after that Lily couldn't remember him bringing anyone home, having any girlfriends or ever going out to socialize. She and Josh thought it was a wonder where he met his equally joyless wife, Meridith. Probably at an anti-happiness convention.

It wasn't as though Lily had the _worst _family in the world, it was just that they were such a strange mix of people. These huge clashes of personality usually led to arguments in the most innappropriate times, or as Lily's mom preferred to call them, "heavy discussions." They could get along, but that was with everyone really trying and being on their best behavior.

So were Josh and Lily looking forward to tonight? Absolutely not.

* * *

><p>Lily reluctantly knocked on the door to her house and immediately heard the pounding of tiny feet flying toward the door followed by a stern voice.<p>

"Mommy! Daddy! It's auntie Lily, auntie Lily!"

It was nephew Ethan, nephew Ethan. It was unusual for Lily's nephew to be happy about her arrival; things must be especially boring in there.

"Ethan! What did I tell you about running in the house?" rang a stern, adult voice. "You could fall and hurt yourself, now go stand in the corner and think about what I said. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother."

"Ah, come on Meredith, will he hurt himself on the carpet or on the comfy padded couch?"

Lily giggled. Jacqueline was definitely back. Josh, meanwhile, was contemplating escape. And then the door swung upon, and there stood Meredith.

"Lily," she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Meredith," Lily imitated. "Oh, and this is Josh, he's my... friend." Lily said.

"Boyfriend," Josh corrected her. Lily stepped on his foot.

Once in the living room Lily looked around for Jake, but to her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen. Richard stood in front of the fireplace dressed in a surprisingly colorful sweater. He stood with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth from his heels to the balls of his toes like a man ready to give a lecture. His lecture was being aimed at Jake's poor girlfriend, Hannah. Richard was so lost in his lecture that he didn't notice Lily and Josh when they walked into the room. Lily blew her poor friend a kiss from across the room, not wanting to be brought in the conversation.

Jacqueline was hiding behind the couch throwing pieces of popcorn at the back of poor Ethan's head. He stood facing the wall in the corner of the room and was too afraid to turn around.

"Hey, Jacqueline," Lily approached her sister, who jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"So I heard you got a boyfriend...!" Jacqueline said excitedly, eyes darting between her and Josh.

"Yeah," Lily looked up at Josh, who grinned down at her and put an arm around her.

"Oh, by the way, Jake's in the kitchen helping with mom with dinner if you're looking for him," Jacqueline said, picking up her popcorn bowl.

"Really?" Josh asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, Josh, didn't you know how much Jake loves cooking? He just _loves _it. Can't get enough of it," Jacqueline said sarcastically.

Hannah giggled to herself, which stopped Richard mid-sentence. "What's so funny, Hannah?"

Hannah shifted in her seat nervously. "I just find it remarkable that all this happens in one tiny little test tube."

Richard let out a disapproving sigh at Hannah's stupidity. "Yes, but you have to understand these are so miniscule, Hannah, it's rather fascinating. The hydrogen atom combines with the..." And away he went while Hannah settled back in her chair and tried to avoid eye contact with Lily.

Lily pulled Josh to the kitchen, where she banged the door open. Both her mother and Jake looked up from their work. Well, Jake wasn't working. He was leaning on the counter munching on some food. "Ah, there he is, the head chef himself," Josh greeted his friend.

"Long time no see," Jake agreed, and they performed their secret handshake: high five, down low, around the back, repeat. Lily rolled her eyes. _Boys._

"Darling mother, I am here to offer my services during this extremely stressful and busy time in your life," Lily said, planting a kiss on her mother's flushed cheek.

"Oh, aren't I just the luckiest woman in the world having such caring children like you," Kate said sarcastically. "Tell you what- you can just drain the water from the potatoes there."

"Mum, tell us about the time when you were a little girl during the famine and the spuds were gone," Jake said, putting on an exaggerated Irish accent. Kate Gillan had been born and raised in Ireland.

"Ah, sure 'tis years before your time, my son," Kate replied.

"Sure, 'tis true," Josh joined in.

"No, t'aren't at all," Lily chimed.

They all stopped and stared at her. "Since when was 't'aren't' a word?" Kate laughed, bringing the dishes to the dining room.

"A few minutes ago," Lily replied tartly.

"I hope you two won't get into any mischief tonight. I would like this to be an argument-free zone for a change," Kate said, looking at Josh and Jake.

"Mrs. Gillan, I am shocked the thought even crossed your mind," Josh said breezily as he took his spot next to Lily.

"All right," she said, not believing a word of it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone, dinner is served!" Kate called, and everyone made their way to the dining room. There was an awkward moment of silence as everyone scuffled to their places at the dinner table. Lily felt satisfied with her spot- Josh to her right and Hannah to her left. Hannah sat with a scowl next to Richard. Jake sat across her, and Richard was across Meredith. Next to her was a chair where Ethan should have been sitting. Lily's mother got a raw deal by sitting at the head of the table between Jacqueline and Richard, but she was such a calm woman she was the best for the job.<p>

Everyone ooohed and ahhed as Kate brought out the food.

"Hey, poor little Ethan must be starving out there," Jacqueline exclaimed to Richard. "He must have done his time by now."

She knew she was skating on thin ice but she loved the danger of it, and more important, she loved to wind Richard up. Now she had to make up for lost time.

"Jacqueline, it's important that Ethan know when he has done something wrong," Richard explained.

"Yeah, but couldn't you just tell him?"

The rest of the family tried not to laugh.

"He needs to know that his actions will lead to serious consequences so he will not repeat them."

"Ah, well," she said, raising her voice a few octaves. "He's missing all this yummy food. Mmm, mmm, mmm!" she added, licking her lips.

"Stop it, Jacqueline," Kate snapped.

"Or you'll have to stand in the corner," Jake added sternly.

The table erupted with laughter, bar Meredith and Richard of course.

"So tell us about your adventures OTG, Jacque," Kate said, moving swiftly on. Lily looked at Josh and smirked.

Jacqueline's eyes lit up. "Oh, it's such an adventure out there! Before I left Taylor pointed out a few spots to visit."

"Did you get any more tattoos?" Lily asked around her salad.

"Yeah, look." With that, Jacqueline stood up and pulled down her jeans, revealing a butterfly on her behind.

Kate, Richard, and Meredith protested in outrage while the others sat in convulsions of laughter. This carried on for a while. Finally, after Jacqueline had apologized, and the tears of laughter and had been wiped off everyone's face, the table settled down.

"Those are revolting things," Richard said in disgust. "They can give you all sorts of diseases and problems."

"Hey, I didn't exactly get that done in a dodgy place sharing needles with drug dealers, you know. The place was perfectly clean."

"Well, that's an oxymoron if I ever heard one," Meredith said.

"Been in one recently, Meredith?" Jacqueline asked a bit too forcefully.

"Well, uh... n-n-no," she stuttered, "I have never been in one, thank you very much, but I'm sure they are. They are dirty, horrible places where only dangerous people go."

"Well, no wonder," Josh said.

"Richard, dear, do you think that Ethan might want to come in now for some food?" Kate asked her son politely.

"Yes mother, I think that would be okay."

A very sorry little Ethan walked slowly into the room with his head down and took his place silently beside Meredith. Lily's heart leapt out to him. How cruel to treat a child like that, how cruel to stop him from being a child... her sympathetic thoughts diminished immediately as she felt his little foot kick her shin underneath the table. They should have left him out there.

"So Lily, what are you doing for your birthday?" Hannah asked, leaning across toward her. She was clearly dying to get out of the conversation she was having with Richard.

"Oh, that's right!" shouted Jacqueline. "You're gonna be eighteen in a few weeks!"

"I'm not doing anything big at all," Lily warned everyone. "I don't want a surprise party or anything."

"Oh, you have to...," said Jacqueline with disappointment.

"No, she doesn't have to have a surprise party if she doesn't want to," Josh interuupted, and winked supportively at Lily.

"Thank you, Josh. I'm just going to have a girly night out or something. Nothing mad, nothing wild."

"A girly night it is, then!" Jacqueline agreed.

"Oh, my God," Josh moaned.

"Hey, you don't have to come. You're not a girl," Lily stabbed at her leftover steak.

"No, he has to come!" Jacqueline declared. "I want to see his face when you open your present!"

"Oh, no," Lily said. "Now I'm scared."

* * *

><p>After dinner, as Lily stood chatting to Jacqueline about bithday plans, Kate pulled Josh aside to help her wash dishes.<p>

"So you're dating my daughter," Kate said, not taking her eyes off the soapy plates.

"Uhh... yeah," Josh confirmed, not sure how else to answer.

"What are your plans for her?" Kate asked, turning businesslike.

Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... well, I'm taking her to the Christmas ball..." he started.

"Do you plan on marriage relations with her?"

"Marriage?" Josh asked in disbelief. Kate looked at him. "Well, I guess, assuming we're still together by then," he answered hastily.

"Do you plan on sexual relations with her?"

Josh blushed all fourteen shades of pink, all the way to fuschia.

"Well? Answer the question."

Josh had no idea what to say. How was he supposed to respond to this? "No, I think we're kind of young..."

"Do you mean to say that she's not good enough for that?"

"No no, of course not! I think that, um, it's wrong for nonmarried people to have sex, that's all." Josh turned silent, drying plates dutifully, awaiting Kate's next question. His cheeks were burning so much that he expected them to burst into flames at any second.

After a small silence, Kate said, "I'm just messing with you. Welcome to the Gillans."

* * *

><p><strong>HA! You guys are gonna laugh so hard when you find out what Jacque's giving Lily... ;) <strong>

**Aw, poor Josh, hehe. Kate turning all protective. **

**PS: One of my friends, thedoctorisdying, is posting a Doctor Who story sometime today. Check it out? :) It's her first, so gentle reviews please!**

**Reviews are love! XX. **

**Mrs. Liboiron out. **


	13. Shit, Skye

**I. Can't. Stop. Updating.**

* * *

><p>Once again, Lily found herself perusing dresses on a bright Saturday. Evil Skye had convinced her to go shopping for a dress to wear on her birthday and Lily had spent a disgraceful amount of money on the most beautiful white dress she'd ever seen.<p>

"Shit, Skye, this will burn a huge hole in my pocket," Lily said guiltily, running her hands over the silky material.

"Ah, don't worry, Josh can stitch it up for you," Skye replied, followed by her infamous cackle. "Amd stop calling me 'shit Skye,' by the way. Every time we go shopping you address me as that. Buy the damn thing, Lily. It's your birthday. The time of giving and all that, right?"

"God, you are so evil, Skye. I'm never going shopping with you again. This is like, half my month's wages. What am I going to do for the rest of the month?" Lily bit her lip. "And I was saving to buy Josh a Christmas present..."

"Lily, would you rather eat or look fab?" Skye asked, trying on some sunglasses from a nearby rack.

"I'll take it," Lily said excitedly to the sales assistant.

"Poor, neglected boyfriends," Skye yawned on the way out. She wasn't getting anything for Hunter, either, since she was constantly broke.

"They'll just have to suffer," Lily agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! XX. <strong>


	14. Titanic

**Guys, correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not sure if Terra Nova has DVD players. I think I just changed that, though. ;) **

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Josh sniffled. He crossed his arms and pouted, pulling his blanket around him. <em>Stupid cold,<em> he fumed. He could have been hanging out with Lily and Skye today, but noooo. His mother had declared his temperature 103 degrees that morning, and forbade him to go out. Well, just his luck that tonight his family decided to go and visit Lily...

The worst part was that Josh was completely and utterly bored. He had already finished his latest book and was due for another trip to the bookstore. So there he was, sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind. That was when he caught sight of the DVD player and a bunch of DVDs lying next to it.

Josh sighed and looked away. He looked back. Then he looked away again. Eventually he let out an impatient breath and hoisted himself up, looking at the titles. "Let's see... 'The Howling: Reborn'?... what the hell?" _Probably Lily's_, he thought. Lily had sworn that she would marry Will. He began to sift through again. "Inception, Black Swan, Bad Teacher, Doctor Who Season Five, Titanic..." He raised an eyebrow. Maybe Skye had left it. He flipped it over and read the summary, smirking. He made to put it back on shelf, but stopped short. It wasn't like there was anyone around...

He opened up the case and popped the DVD into the player. He went back to the couch with the controller, waiting for the movie to start. It couldn't be _that _sad. It was just a movie.

An hour later, tears were rolling down Josh's cheeks. Was he really crying over a stupid movie? But it was based on a true story, after all. Still, Jack let go, he had actually _let go, _when Rose told him not to. But not that he cared. They were just actors.

At least he was alone.

Until the door unlocked.

"Shit," Josh fumbled for the controller, vision blurred with tears.

The rest of his family walked happily through the door. Jim caught sight of the movie first. "Titanic?" He looked down and saw Josh, his eyebrows raised.

Maybe if he just sat very, very still...

"Are you... are you crying?..."

Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Josh.<strong>

**Reviews are love! XX. **

**Love from Mrs. Liboiron**


	15. The List

**I actually have nothing to say. On with the story! **

* * *

><p>Lily stood in front of the full-length mirror and inspected herself. The dress she had bought last week was settled on her delicate frame. It was cut low, which showed off her neat little chest perfectly, and it was split to the thigh, displaying her slim legs. Despite this, she peered closely into the mirror. Any wrinkles, any white hairs, any new sags? She made a face. Getting older was nothing to be excited about.<p>

But now, on her eighteenth birthday, she was excited to be older. This meant she would be older than Josh. For a few months, anyway.

The doorbell rang and Holly coul hear the excited chatter and giggles of her friends outside. She tried to perk herself up, took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday!" they all yelled in unison.

Lily stared back at their happy faces and was immediately cheered up by their enthusiasm. She ushered them to the living room, where they surrounded her and started thrusting presents in her face.

"Open mine first!" squealed Jacqueline, knocking Skye out of the way so hard that she toppled off the couch. Skye froze in horror, unsure of how to react, then she burst into giggles.

"Okay, calm down everyone," said the voice of reason (Hannah). "I think we should pop open the root beer first and _then _open the pressies."

"Okay, but as long as she opens mine first," pouted Jacqueline.

"Jackie, I promise to open yours first," Lily spoke to her as though addressing a child. Which she was, in a way.

Hannah raced into the kitchen and returned with root beer bottles. "Anyone for refreshments, sweetie darlings? Okay, Lily, you can do the honors," she said, giving her one.

Everyone ran for cover and ducked as Lily began to remove the cork. "Hey! I'm not that bad, everyone!"

"Yeah, she's an old pro at this by now," Skye said, appearing from behind the couch with a cushion on her head.

The girls all cheered when the heard the pop and crawled out from behind their hiding places. "The sound of heaven," Maddy said dramatically.

"Okay, now open my present!" Jacqueline screamed again.

"Jacqueline!" they all shouted. "After the toast," Hannah added.

"Okay, here's to my bestest friend in the whole world who has had such an awesome year, because Josh finally got the guts to ask her out!" Skye said, holding her glass up. There was a smatter of giggling. "She's an inspiration to us all. Here's to her finding happiness for the next eighteen years of her life! To Lily!"

"To Lily," they all chorused. Everyone's eyes were sparkling with tears as they took a sip from their glasses, except of course Jacqueline, who had knocked back her glass of root beer and was scrambling to give her present to Lily first.

"Okay, first you have to wear this tiara because you are our princess for the night, and second here's my present from me to you!"

Lily carefully removed the tape from the neatly wrapped parcel.

"Oh, just rip it open!" said Hannah, much to everyone's surprise.

Lily looked at the box inside, confused. "What is it?"

"Read it!" Jacqueline said excitedly.

Lily began to read aloud from the box. "It's a battery-operated... oh my God! Jacqueline! You naughty girl!" Lily and the girls laughed hysterically.

Josh looked like he was about to throw up.

"Do you like it?" Jacqueline asked, searching her sister's face for approval. "I wanted to give it to you at dinner the other night but I didn't think it would be appropriate..."

"Gosh! Well, I'm glad you saved it till now!" Lily laughed, giving her sister a hug.

"Okay, me next." Hannah said. "It's from me and Jake, so don't expect anything like Jackie's!"

"Well, I would worry if Jake gave me something like that," Lily said, tearing off the colorful paper. "Oh, Hannah, it's beautiful!" Lily held up the sterling silver-covered photo album.

"For your memories as a legal adult," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Lily giggled, squeezing her.

"Okay, my turn!" Maddy proclaimed, handing over her parcel. It was rectangular.

"A book?" Lily said with some disappointment as she unwrapped it.

"Oh, wait till you see the title."

"_101 Fail-Safe Ways To... Seduce Boys_!" Lily started laughing. "Maddy, what's happened to you? I think Jacque's rubbing off on you!"

Maddy smiled mischeiviously.

Lily turned to Josh. "Watch out, mister. I might end up using these on you."

He blew a puff of air. "Fun."

"Gosh, I feel overshadowed now," Skye grumbled she handed Lily an envelope.

"A weekend of pampering at Haven's health and beauty clinic!" Lily exclaimed as she opened it.

"God, you sound like you're on _Blind Date_." Skye teased.

"Okay, last but not least," she winked at Josh. "What have you got for me?"

"Well, mine's a bit less sentimental than everyone else's, but as my girlfriend you'll like it just the same. Give me a minute," he said, darting into her room.

"Wonder what he's getting?" Lily wondered.

"Hopefully not your panties."

"Mmm, yeah."

"You know, girlies, I've been thinking," Hannah said. "We should make a bucket list. You know, things to do before we die."

"Ooh, that's a good idea. What should we put on it?"

"Okay, sorry about that," Josh said as he came back in the room holding Lily's guitar. "Lily, you don't mind if I use this for a few minutes, do you?"

"Actually, I do mind, Josh. But since it's my birthday I'm letting you slide just this once."

"Thanks. So anyway- Lily, I wrote a song for you on the guitar, and, well, I hope you like it."

Skye nudged Lily. "Um, do you know if Josh can sing?" she whispered to her.

"No," Lily replied.

"Oh, this'll be good," Skye said, rubbing her hands.

__"People say that I don't really like you  
>And people say that it's all for publicity.<br>But I'm not chasing my imagination, I just can't avoid my fixation  
>Cause I know that this love really exists. <em>_

_"But if you look through life then you will find  
>So many artifacts that have been signed<br>With clues all pointing this way.  
>And though it may have different faces,<br>I think it's love in all the cases  
>It's an enigma that knows where it is today.<em>

_"Just have a look at what I've found and see_  
><em>Am I going crazy or is it following me?<em>

_"Lily, thank you for all the things you've done in my life.  
>I'd be so so bored if I was doing all the washing myself.<br>Lily, thank you for all that you've done.  
>I'd be so so bored if you weren't going out with me.<em>

_"I just can't help but think that I  
>Would make a good companion by your side.<br>I'm pretty bright, always polite, oh Lily take me up tonight!_

_"You can't deny that love must be real._  
><em>Well, can it be that hard to reveal?<em>  
><em>Well, it's all speculation, but I feel that must<em>  
><em>Try to trust in what I feel.<em>

_"Lily, thank you for all the things you've done in my life.  
>I'd be so so bored if I was doing all the washing myself.<br>Lily, thank you for all that you've done in my life.  
>I'd be so so bored if you weren't going out with me." <em>

The song ended there, and Josh looked at Lily under his bangs, searching for approval. "Well?.."

Lily battled the tears welling in her eyes and failed miserably; she was overwhelmed by Josh's show of love. "Oh, that was so- s-s-so- special!" Lily wailed, giving him a huge hug and kiss. She sat there, soaking his blue shirt with tears and snot.

"Number one on the list: have your boyfriend write a song for you," Hannah teased, but she was crying too.

"Okay, girls!" Jacqueline said once Lily had calmed down. "And guy." she added to Josh. "Let's get some serious drinking done! Allons-y!" she flew out the door to the local club.

Two hours later and several bottles of root beer and a few sneaky pints of wine later, Lily had succeeded in destroying her white dress by spilling root beer down her front. Lily tried and failed again to hold back her tears while Jacqueline drunkenly informed Josh that Lily should never, ever drink root beer while wearing an expensive white dress.

"What do we drink, then?" Lily asked, staring sadly at the spot.

"Milk!" Jacqueline declared. Everyone laughed.

Later, when Josh knocked his glass over, causing it to dribble off the edge of the table onto Lily's lap, she tearily yet seriously announced to the table (and some of the surrounding tables): "Number two ov the list: _Neffer effer _buy a 'spensive white dress." And so it was agreed, and Skye awoke from her coma from somewhere underneath the table to applaud and offer moral support. A toast was made (after a startled waiter had delivered a tray full of glasses of milk) to Lily and her profound addition to the list.

"I'm sorry about your 'spensive white dress, Lily," Josh hiccupped before staggering back into his house, dragging Maddy with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I couldn't think of any way to improve it. : **

**Reviews are love! XX. **


	16. Hungover

Josh woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Clumsily he got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, only to find Maddy spread across the table.

"Ummm... hi?" he croaked.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one," she replied in a desperately ill voice.

"Wait, who are you again?" Josh asked, already forgotten.

"My name is Maddy, I think."

"Oh. Maddy, what happened last night? Please enlighten me."

"Alcohol happened last night," Maddy answered drowsily. "Lots and lots of alcohol."

"What time is it?" Josh asked, attempting to pour water into a glass. He missed and ended up slopping it all over the floor.

"Two o'clock."

"Why are we talking at this hour of the morning?" Josh tried again. Missed.

"No, P.M., brother dear."

"Oh. How did that happen?"

"Gravity or something. I was out that day in school."

"Well, I'm going back to sleep until the walls stop spinning," Josh told her, giving up on pouring his water and taking the jug to his bedroom.

"That's a good idea, sis, " Maddy agreed.

"Bro," Josh called from his room.

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Maddy! <strong>

**Reviews are love! XX. **

**Mrs. Liboiron out. **


	17. Cardboard Whore, Pt 2

"I hate you!" Lily lashed out at Josh, pointing at him with the trail mix box. "In fact, I hope dinosaurs ate all your clothes so you'd have nothing to wear to the Christmas ball next week."

He looked at her with some amusement. "Feel better?"

"Not until I find some chocolate," Lily said, rummaging through the box and pulling out the chocolate pieces one by one. Josh sighed. Lily was PMSing. Again.

"Then go to the general store and get some."

"No, I can't! Skye made me use all my money to buy my 'spensive white dress!" Lily pouted, hunting through the box some more.

"Well, too bad. And I promise you there is no chocolate in there, Zoe got them all."

"DAMN YOU SHANNONS!" Lily screamed, running back to the kitchen.

"Well, at least you have your... feminine hygiene products this time," Josh told her sheepishly.

"Yes. The Cardboard Whore has all of her plastic to shove in her vaginal cavity, but she doesn't have the chocolate to stuff in her mouth," Lily said, opening the fridge. "Rrrrgh!" she shut it. "Come on, we're going to Skye's."

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because I said so. Come on, then."

* * *

><p>"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!" Lily said, pushing past Skye and into the kitchen.<p>

"Is she?..." Skye asked Josh.

"Yeah."

"Skye, please tell me you have some kind of chocolate in your house," Lily said, frantically searching the cupboards.

"Well, I have some chocolate bars over there on the ottoman," Skye offered, and Lily took off.

"Oh, baby! It's been so long since we've last seen each other!" Lily exclaimed dramatically to her new boyfriend, Hershey's.

Skye nudged Josh. "Josh, I think you just got dumped."


	18. That's What She Said

Josh watched in awe as his father chowed down on a foot long hot dog. "That is one huge hotdog, dad."

"That's what she said," Jim winked at his son as he sniggered. Maddy rolled her eyes at the boys' childish antics.

"What? Who's the 'she' and what did she say?" Elisabeth asked, entering the kitchen.

The boys' eyes bulged at the sound of the woman of the house. Jim looked at Josh. "What?"

"She's your mother. You explain it to her."

"Yes, but she's your wife. _You_ explain it to her. Moreover, you were the one who decided to bring this up," Josh pointed out triumphantly.

Jim cleared his throat a couple of times, trying to find a way to explain it. "Well, you see... the hot dog is like, well... have you noticed that a hot dog kind of resembles something?"

"No."

"Right. Well, um..."

"It's like a penis, duh!" Maddy intervened, much to everyone's surprise. "Dad, you have serious social issues."

"Yeah, and by 'that's what she said' it means that when I was like, 'That's a long hot dog,' it's like saying that-" Josh started, but Jim put a hand over his mouth. Then he started for the door.

"Elisabeth, you don't need to know. I'm going to unload the truck..." the tops of his ears were burning.

The door shut behind him.

"That's what she said," Elisabeth said.

Josh goggled at Maddy. "Did she just?..."

"Don't question it, Josh."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! XX. I will send you a million virtual lollipops if you do. :) <strong>


End file.
